His marionette
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Sleek smooth pale wood, bright blonde straw, green emerald eyes, and unseen crystal strings -he was the perfect puppet. This is, until he decided enough was enough. Spanner x Byakuran, slight Shoichi x Spanner. AU. A one-shot for now.


**Thanks to Yuu3 and Daylite for your support and helpful thoughts! **

**Disclaimer: If I did, Spanner would be in the anime more. **

**Summary: Sleek smooth pale wood, bright blonde straw, green emerald eyes, and unseen crystal strings -he was the perfect puppet. This is, until he decided enough was enough. Spanner x Byakuran, slight Shoichi x Spanner. AU. **

* * *

**His Marionette **

Eyes soft and understanding seemed to waver in faith at the battered figure on the shelf. Blood was soaked in the dark green cloth it wore, blonde hair was matted with sweat, and rust still dripped down it's closed eyes like tears. The small wooden puppet lay limp, head hanging down, strings slack. It used to be perfect, flawless, alive. But it's puppeteer chose to end its being by breaking it. Taking away its freedom, when he had no right to.

Shoichi sighed, heart aching painfully with the thought that his friend was truely dead, but he already knew Spanner wasn't dead. Not by a long shot.

The said marionette twitched, fingers moving against each other with a soft clacking sound as one of his strings began to rewind back. Eyes snapped open, and he turned his head towards Shoichi, Spanner's golden hair rustled slightly as he cocked his head. Orbs of mute green hide behind the veil of blonde hair that framed his face, and a strained smile found its way to his pale lips as his eyes readjusted to the dark.

" You came..." he whispered, voice a soft, mellow lullaby as rich silk and copper velvet. Bloody dried tears chipped off his cheek at the movement of his mouth, becoming dust and riding on the wind. Leaving a glittering trail of crimson in the air.

" Of course I did," the red-head replied half heartedly, soothing relief blooming in his chest." He asked me to fix you up."

At those words the blonde puppet stiffened on his perch, muscles tensing lightly beneath his olive green jumpsuit.

Shoichi instantly regretted what he said.

" I-"

" _Don't_." the tone was harsh like ice, bitter, and steely. The marionette's eyes narrowed like daggers, and he spoke through clenched ivory teeth. The thick silence that followed afterward, suffocated the thin air with seriousness and boiling rage.

Spanner never had been this angry at him before, Shoichi thought with a flinch. He decided to leave it be, maybe his friend needed time alone." A-alright..." he said gently," I'll be back in a little bit."

When Shoichi left the door clicked locked behind him, and the echo of it closing never sounded so lonely to Spanner before. Now he was all alone again. Left to rot in this hell hole, Byakuran called his home.

" Dammit..." he croaked, feeling helplessness and frustration smother him in a pit of despair. In a automatic response his slender fingers tightened into his fist until blood was drawn, and leaked over the unblemished wood of his hand. Sharp nails dug into the skin, bringing him back to reality in the form of burning pain on his palms.

He glanced at himself as best as he could, checking for any injuries. He was back in his doll form he noted, and a collar of olive green lay flush with his pale throat. Little gears and bolts clumped together at the center, it must be the chokers charm. Spanner turned it over in his hand, it was surprisingly smoother than it looked out to be.

" Do you like it?"

A loud clank followed Spanner as he jumped at the voice, automatically on full guard. The shelf he was propped up on shook slightly with his quick movement, the blonde's eyes grew weary as they watched Byakuran come out of the darkness.

" Master..." he bristled as the other just smiled emptily, acid purple eyes holding fake amusement. Spanner knew Byakuran was angry with him, he should have never disobeyed a direct order in the first place. Now he had to face his punishment with little to no screaming or begging for the pain to stop. That was usually a very hard thing to do.

" How do you feel? I hope I wasn't to ruff with you Span-kun~" Byakuran tilted his head like a confused child, eyes now closed. An aura of wraith hung in the air around him, Spanner couldn't help but shiver as he replied mono-tonelessly and with practiced ease.

" Of course not, Master."

" That was a bold move you played earlier, I didn't know you had it in you." his tone was laced with authority, and venomous intent. Byakuran took a threatening step forward, hands behind his back.

Spanner hissed under his breath, watching Byakuran with sharp, tired eyes." I regret my behavior earlier...master." he almost spat out the sentence like it was sour poison on his tongue.

The other raised a brow, not buying the sorry excuse his puppet just dared to utter to him." Are you sure about that Span-kun?"

Spanner lowered his head, hazy grey shadows hid his eyes which were swirling with confliction." Hai."

" You lie too much, even to yourself." Byakuran chuckled, pulling out a small grey remote, pushing one of the two red buttons.

" Ahh!" Spanner choked out in pain, body jerking in surprise. The electric shock his collar was emitting into his body was **extremely **painful. His bright eyes grew wide with shock until they became half-lidded and dull, as his whole body became limp and slackened completely forward.

" I'll have to change that."

The sound of a door creaking open brought Byakuran out of his dark musing thoughts, on what to do next. A red tuff of hair poked out. Shoichi.

" S-spanner?" he questioned to the marionette, his voice was soft, just between a whisper and a mumble.

" He's sleeping right now, Sho-chan, come back later ok?" at Byakuran's sickly sweet voice, Shoichi shivered and nodded hastily. His stomach was now doing flip flops like crazy, and his heart beat sped up.

" I-I understand s-sir," and with that he left in a flash, it was evident he was scared out of his mind.

And Byakuran couldn't help but grin at that." At least Shoichi knows his place, right Spanner?"

There was no answer, even if Spanner was conscious he wouldn't have said anything. Because he was just too prideful, and Byakuran loved it. It was always more enjoyable that way.


End file.
